Inesperado
by bolsillosize
Summary: Kyoya siempre supo que llegaría el día que fuese puesto en compromiso. Lo que no supo es que llegaría el momento en que no querría dejarla ir. One-shot. Alerta: contiene OC.


**_Todos los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club pertenecen a Hatori Bisco._**

* * *

Inesperado.

Había cumplido ya 20 años, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Desde que se despertó, y vio en su alarma que era 22 de noviembre; su cumpleaños. Y no cualquiera, ese día cumplía 20 años y se convertía en mayor de edad.

En cualquier otro caso sería una ocasión alegre, o por lo menos como cualquier otro pero en su caso eso no aplicaba.

Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor donde su familia lo esperaba. Suspiró en cuanto tomó asiento, miró a su padre, que con ojos fríos tomo la palabra.

- Kyoya, has cumplido 20 años

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero supo como ocultarlo. Nunca pensó que sería mayor de edad tan rápido, y es que a esa edad su padre lo comprometería, a lo que a su conveniencia, le pareciera una buena mujer.

El: Kyoya Ootori. El hijo menor siempre a la sombra complaciendo las exigencias de su padre, el cual hacía todo lo posible por ganar más poder.

Claro que Yoshio Ootori no quería que su poder bajara, así que cuando sus hijos cumplían 20 años, el los comprometía con una hija de una familia importante e influyente, para mantener su posición. Y el menor de sus hijos ya podía ser comprometido.

Kyoya no estaba completamente en desacuerdo. De hecho, si eso hacía que ganara puntos sobre sus hermanos y poder ser el heredero de las empresas de su padre, lo haría. Desde pequeño él siempre había dicho que haría lo que fuera para ser el sucesor, así que eso no le molestaba mucho.

Lo único que acaparó su mente fue en las posibles opciones que su padre tenía.

Primero Chieko Koto; hija del presidente de las empresas Koto; líderes de bienes raices.

Segundo: Hikari Mitsuishi; hija del presidente de las empresas Automotrices Mitsuishi.

Tercero: Midori Satou; hija del presidente de las empresas Satou; líderes en comunicaciones.

Claro que había más, pero esas eran las que su padre tenía que tener en cuenta. A su parecer, le gustaría que fuera Midori Satou; una mujer delgada, de facciones delicadas. Ojos negros y cabello ondulado castaño claro. Muy elegante, con porte, conocedora de su nivel socioeconómico e inteligente, y claro, de la familia que más le podía sacar provecho su padre.

Su padre, y el padre de ella eran muy cercanos, han hecho muchos negocios juntos y en las ocasiones que el y Midori han podido convivir parecía que eran genuinamente afines.

En la noche, el se puso a investigar más detalles de su vida en la base de datos del instituto Ouran; donde el Ootori y Satou estudiaban.

Un pero se interpuso en todos los planes que había hecho: Midori aparecía como comprometida con Kenichi Yamashita desde hace 3 meses. Investigó sobre Koto y Mitsuichi también, pero ambas estaban también comprometidas, incluso Hikari Mitsuichi se casaría en 1 mes.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando el cielo. Se habían acabado las opciones. Pero, ¿realmente eso le importaba? Rió incrédulo. La mujer que su padre le asignaría, la aceptaría, todo sea por la sucesión de las empresas.

- ¿Ya sabes quién será tu mujer? –Preguntó curioso Tamaki. El negó con la cabeza- ¿alguna idea?- volvió a negar con la cabeza

- No importa -respondió acomodándose los lentes, haciendo levantar una ceja a su amigo, quien decidió no preguntar más

Varios días después hubo una reunión en la casa de los Ootori, reunión que todos sabían que era el día que lo comprometerían.

El esperaba en su habitación a que lo llamaran. Se había vestido con el traje negro y la camisa gris que su hermana Fuyumi le había sugerido. Minutos después la mucama le avisó que ya era hora de bajar.

Bajó y tomó su lugar en la recepción de su casa, que desde ahí se veía un carro negro que se paraba, el chofer que le abría las puertas a los tripulantes.

Cerró los ojos hasta que entraran, quería que todo eso fuera sorpresa. Incluso cuando abrió los ojos, fue sorpresa. También para ella fue sorpresa, lo pudo leer en sus ojos. Estaba en medio de lo que se acordaba eran su padre y su hermano.

Después de 3 años de no verla, era imposible olvidarla, no porque estuviese enamorado, si no porque ella era como su cruz.

- Buenas noches -saludó Hiroshi Kazakami, presidente de las aerolíneas Kazakami. Todos respondieron ese saludo, pero Kyoya todavía no lo podía creer. No podía creer que ella había aceptado comprometerse con él.

Pasados al comedor, Yoshio tomó la palabra, y Kyoya podía leer la confusión en los ojos de la mujer

- Estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de nuestros hijos Kyoya Ootori y Narumi Kazakami

Aquí la cara de Narumi desparpajó. Estaba claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando y también de que nunca había estado de acuerdo con el compromiso.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó alterada, se levantó y dejó el lugar, siendo perseguida por su hermano. - Ikei, ¿qué es esto? Tú sabías ¿verdad? -Le soltó a su hermano en cuanto estaba fuera, Ikei bajó los ojos

- Sabía que si te decía, no vendrías

- Yo no seré forzada a comprometerme, ¡menos con Kyoya Ootori! Yo me voy

Ikei no pudo detenerla y la dejó ir. Excusó su ausencia con una enfermedad. Pasaron varios días y no se sabía nada de ella hasta que en el instituto, donde Kyoya estudiaba Medicina, se corría el rumor de que el pasaporte de una chica extranjera influyente había sido denegado. Luego Kyoya supo que era Narumi, quien intentó irse a Alemania 2 horas después de que se fue de la reunión, también supo que había entrado al mismo instituto que el, pero en el área de artes, donde estudiaba el tronco común para Fotografía. Suspiró, ya que tenía que ir a convivir, o algo así, pero tenía que agradarle a toda costa, ya que se casarían alguna vez.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y esta era la tercera vez que Kyoya trataba de agradarle a Narumi. La primera vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 de Ikei Kazakami, Narumi ahí tenía 7 años y el 9. Ikei y su hermano mayor Akito eran mejores amigos, así que toda la familia Ootori asistió a la fiesta. Su padre le ordenó echársela al bolsillo, ya que así los Ootori ganarían puntos con los Kazakami, dueños de varios aeropuertos y de una gran aerolínea.

Pero, por alguna razón las cosas no funcionaron y Narumi terminó odiando a Akira, lo mismo para el, pero sabía que eso se interpondría entre el vínculo que tenía que tener con ella.

La segunda vez, fue 8 años después cuando el tenía 17 y ella 15, y el había regresado a Okinawa, donde ella es originaria, a pasar todas la vacaciones de fin de año escolar. De nuevo fue forzado a convivir, pero ella había cambiado. Ya no huía de el, pero realmente disfrutaba fastidiarlo, porque sabía que tenía que estar junto a ella. Esta segunda vez, las cosas no volvieron a funcionar. Ella se dio cuenta de toda la hipocresía y lo odió 2 veces más que la última vez.

Esta era la tercera vez, pero en un contexto completamente diferente.

Pero algo que le extrañaba es que él, que sabía perfectamente leer en los ojos de las personas, nunca pudo hacer eso con ella, y cuando ella dejaba ver algo, era sarcasmo.

Tenía que recorrer varias facultades dentro del instituto hasta llegar al de artes. Ahí, Narumi lo identificaba desde lejos, como si tuviese un radar, y en cuanto estaba a 2 metros de ella, se desaparecía, dejándolo solo, o en estos últimos 3 días, corriendo como loco detrás de ella. Siempre la alcanzaba, pero siempre tenía una excusa para librarse de él. Eso lo hizo formularse una mejor idea, donde Narumi no tendría excusas. Su casa. Llegó siendo recibido por la ama de llaves, quien lo pasó al recibidor donde estaba Ikei, quién lo invitó a sentarse.

- ¡Lista para ir a Shitamachi! -dijo con alegría cuando llegó al recibidor, misma que se fue en cuanto vio a Kyoya.

- Ah, Naru, mi padre me ha llamado que tengo que ir a la oficina de inmediato, lo siento mucho -agregó Ikei, yéndose rápido de ahí. Kyoya se ofreció acompañarla, agradecido del gran Ikei, quien como su hermana tuvo una excusa perfecta. Narumi aceptó no muy convencida, pero las ganas de ir fueron más grandes.

El paseo fue incómodo, Narumi no quería para nada platicar, y cualquier pregunta o comentario de Akira eran contestados con monosílabos. Días más tarde, cuando Kyoya se disponía ir de nuevo a su casa a pasar un rato un mensaje le cambió el plan.

"4-3-12 Toranomon, Minato-ku"

Sin pensarlo mucho llegó a esa dirección, donde había una fiesta, más tarde, ya dentro, que Narumi estaba ahí platicando con lo que parecía ser su prima Sunao Shibuya.

Esa noche pudo bailar con ella, y pudo comunicarse con ella realmente, pero Narumi le dejó algo claro

Kyoya, ya se que haces todo esto por compromiso, a mi no me importa ya que en cuanto cumpla 20 años yo anulo el compromiso, así que déjate de cosas porque me molesta todo esto

Kyoya no quiso, no supo por qué, pero a pesar de conocer que Narumi si cumplía lo que se proponía, no quiso dejar de intentarlo. Esto le molestó realmente a la joven Kazakami, quién se cansaba de huir de él. No entendía el porqué de la obstinación del menor de los Ootori.

Pasaron los meses, el perseguía y ella era perseguida, era un juego cansado pero nadie quería ceder. En una de esas tantas preguntas, Kyoya fue secamente respondido.

- Es que no entiendes que yo nunca quise ser de una familia súper millonaria. Me molesta que en este nivel de sociedad solo se preocupe que por el estatus, que por las propiedades, que por las acciones. Los matrimonios están lejos de ser reales, si lo ves bien solo son contratos para tener mas fortuna. No hay sinceridad, sólo hipocresía, como tú comprenderás -contaba con un tono realmente molesto cuando los dos compartían un café- es por este mundo de dinero y poder que mi madre murió

Eso fue un shock para el Ootori. Era bien sabido que Aiko Kazakami fue secuestrada hace 11 años y que aún no se sabía nada de ella. Se presumía que estaba muerta pero todos los medios desmentían esto. Pero fue su hija menor que le explicó amargamente que en realidad fue asesinada el día que el hermano mayor de su padre, Kouji Kazakami también lo fue. Y que los medios de comunicación le hicieron el "gran favor" a su padre al maquillar los hechos, ya que esto hizo que Hiroshi se convirtiera en el sucesor de las empresas.

Entonces ya sabía el porque la distancia de la pelirroja hacia cualquier cosa que significase "dinero, estatus o poder".

Pasado el tiempo la convivencia era por lo menos agradable y ella compartía más, aunque de pronto todo se complicó.

Hiroshi Kazakami, así como sus dos hijos Narumi e Ikei fueron amenazados a muerte gracias a una cuenta pendiente de Hiroshi, quien, en las sombras de su monopolio exitoso, era líder de la mafia de Tokyo, especialista en asesinatos perfectos, o mejor dicho, perfectos para el ojo de cualquier ciudadano y para la ley. Lastimosamente, no para la ley de los compañeros de la mafia, quienes estaban listo para cobrar justicia por su propia mano.

Kyoya tuvo un fuerte impulso que más tarde fue aprobado por Ikei y escondido de Hiroshi: Esconder a Narumi, llevándola fuera de Tokyo.

- Kyoya, ¿por qué haces todo esto? -preguntaba Ikei después de que el Ootori le contara de su plan

- De seguro que mi padre me deshereda si matan a Naru -Le contestó frío y sereno a lo que el único Kazakami hombre rió divertido discretamente al oír que Kyoya llamaba a su hermana "Naru" en vez de su nombre completo

- Yo creo que es por que de tanto tratar de que ella cayera, el que cayó fuiste tú

Ninguna palabra más. Kyoya nunca pensó que alguien lo pudiese leer. Pero, entre él mismo tuvo que aceptar que se había enamorado sinceramente de Narumi Kazakami. Algo que pensó nunca pasaría y que ahora pensaba que era un problema ya que sentía que lo último que Narumi podía sentir hacia el era amor.

La más pequeña de los Inukai recibió de las manos de su hermano un boleto de avión el cual no comunicaba ningún destino, lo cual la hizo dudar, ponerse alerta, aún cuando fuese la persona en quien más confiaba, la que la encomendaba a algo así. Pero no hubo oportunidad de preguntas, ni de respuestas al ser despedida rápidamente en la terminal y siendo empujada por Ikei, quien solo le susurró frase, la cual calmó un poco sus nervios; todo va a estar bien.

El avión que abordó estaba completamente solo, bueno, después de observar bien estaba su prometido sentado mirando despreocupado el panorama a través de una ventanilla. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿es que su hermano planeaba ser su casamentero?. Con una expresión de molestia tomó asiento en el pasillo contrario a donde él estaba. Kyoya le explicó brevemente la situación, pero no le mencionó el destino.

- Sabes que los quieren matar -Kyoya se refería a ella y a Ikei- así que tu hermano prefirió que lo matasen a él que a ti, por eso te mandó a esconder -pausa - ¿por qué yo? Pues por que soy tu prometido

Respondió la pregunta que pudo leer en los ojos verdes de enfrente. Ella solo rió irónicamente, el Ootori se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado enserio.

- En 2 días cumplo 20, así que no te acostumbres a ser mi prometido

Llegaron y ella no tuvo oportunidad de ver a que aeropuerto habían llegado pero sabía que era una ciudad del norte, ya que estaba nevando y en las ciudades al sur, como su natal Okinawa no nevaba.

Se hospedaron en una única casa dentro de un espeso bosque.

Era pequeña, pero acogedora. El único problema era que solo había una cama.

- Ikei me mata si te pongo tan sólo medio de mis dedos encima- Soltó simple al observar a su prometida buscar con la mirada otra cama, o futon en aquella habitación, cosas que no pudo encontrar.

Narumi sonrió y suspiró algo extrañada.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Preguntó ella haciendo que Kyoya volteara alzando una ceja

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Lo que siempre has hecho por mí

- Pues por que soy tu prometido

- Idiota

- Al principio, pues por compromiso, pero no se que pasó con el "porqué" después

La Kazakami alzó una ceja, no comprendiendolo

- Entonces dejaste de hacerlo por compromiso… -El silencio del chico le contestó un "sí"

- Eres lo que mi padre quisiera para una nuera: Vienes de una familia muy importante, eres elegante, tienes buena educación y eres hermosa -Narumi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, roja como un tomate, pero Kyoya ni se inmutó- pero tu particular carácter no me dejó ver todo eso- él fue acortando la distancia entre los dos- tu carácter hizo que cayera

- ¿Eh?

- Intenté de todo para que cayeras, pero caí yo al final

- ¡¿Eh?!

Suspiró y no supo responder la gran duda de Narumi más que besando sus labios. La chica se sorprendió, pero no hizo esfuerzo mínimo por separarse.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó en un tono bajo Kyoya, mostrando un anillo con un diamante en el medio.

- No- Dijo en seco, Kyoya en realidad no esperaba eso- No a los veinte años

- Un día, el día que me gradúe y que tenga un trabajo, solo dime que lo harás.

Y ahí estaban mirándose el uno al otro, siendo rodeados por una intensidad casi palpable.

Sí, lo haré.

* * *

Esto fue todo. Un poco raro lo sé, pero esto lo escribí para un trabajo de la escuela hace tres años, el profesor dijo que debería publicarlo en un concurso de literatura, o algo así. Algo exagerado por que no lo consideraba (y aún no lo hago) algo digno de concurso.

Pero bueno, con unos pequeños cambios aquí se los traigo, me hubiese gustado displayar más la historia, ya que tengo todo _el plot_ en mi cabeza, pero se me han acabado la inspiración y la motivación para hacerlo, al tener mi atención en otras series (_Naruto, ¿alguien?_). Quizás lo termine, quién sabe.

Por cierto, si piensan algo así de _wtf con el título?_ soy malísima para nombrar mis escritos, son las 00:27 y mi cerebro está tan dormido que no se me ocurrió nada más. Si piensan que está bien, gracias.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y acepto sus comentarios acerca de cualquier aspecto de este one-shot.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
